


Mr. Perfect

by stellarmeadow



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace thinks Steve is perfect. Danny wants to make Steve understand all the reasons she's wrong. But can he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, total fluff. I'm in extreme pain. I needed it. Can't help it. Thanks to ignemferam for assuring me it doesn't suck (even if it didn't get to the sucking! *g*)

Grace came running out to the car, smiling from ear to ear. "Danno! Danno! Guess what?"

Danny caught her in a hug, squeezing her tight before letting her pull back so he could see her face. "Let me see...your classroom had a visit from an elephant?"

"No." 

"A giraffe stole your backpack and you had to climb its neck to get it back?"

She giggled. "No--that's silly!"

"Okay, then, I give up. What?"

"My science fair project got first place!" She was practically bouncing in his arms. "Tommy tried to make a volcano, too, but his was all runny and looked like a leaky faucet. But the teacher said mine was perfect!"

Danny grinned as he let her go, helping her into car. "So what you're saying," he said, as he got into the car, "is that since I helped so much, I'm perfect?"

"Well..."

He turned the car on, but stopped to frown at her. "Well?"

"You're awesome, Danno," she said, and he heard the 'but' after it in her tone. 

"Awesome? How is that different from perfect?"

She shrugged, not quite meeting his eyes. "Awesome is awesome. Perfect is perfect."

"Well thank you, that clears that right up?" 

"Huh?"

Danny sighed. "If I'm awesome, then who's perfect?" 

"Steve," she said, and God help him Danny had a feeling he knew what it felt like to wear that dopey grin she had as she breathed Steve's name. "Steve is _perfect_."

Yeah, and he knew that tone, too.

Like father, like daughter.

***

"And then," Danny said, pulling his shirt off with more force than strictly necessary, "she sighed--actually sighed--and said 'Steve is _perfect_!'" 

Steve's laugh, Danny told himself, was completely smug and obnoxious. The way his eyes crinkled at the corners and he lost all sign of defenses was not at all attractive or adorable. And definitely not something that made Danny fall a little more in love with him. "Well, I've always said your daughter has excellent taste."

"Yeah, right. She's eleven, Steven. She's clearly just not old enough to understand all the things that make you far from perfect."

Steve raised an eyebrow, and, sadly, paused in the process of pulling up his shirt. "Such as?" he asked. 

"Well," Danny said, pausing because Steve whipped his t-shirt over his head and Danny dared anyone not to have to take a moment when that happened. "Uh..."

"You were pointing out my flaws," Steve said helpfully, as he unhelpfully shoved his pants down.

"Right. You, um..." Steve stepped out of his pants, kicking them aside, putting his hands on his hips in a way that it made all his muscles look just right, and dammit, there way he wasn't doing that on purpose. "Vain," Danny said, managing to get his own pants off. "So vain."

Steve gave him an honest to goodness pout. "I am not vain."

Which...okay, maybe vain wasn't the right word. For all that Steve didn't hesitate to use his good looks on occasion, he didn't exactly think they made him God's gift or anything. And he didn't abuse it. Much. "Reckless," Danny said, climbing into bed and watching with more than a passing interest as Steve stripped off his underwear with more of a flourish than he probably needed. "You're, uh...." 

Steve fell onto the bed beside Danny, his cock bouncing against his stomach, which should've looked ridiculous. Instead it made Danny's mouth water. "You were saying I was reckless?"

"Right." Danny forced his eyes up to meet Steve's, only inches away now. "You're absolutely reckless. No consideration for the consequences of your actions."

That deep furrow Steve got when he wasn't happy about something should've been another flaw, but Danny wanted to kiss it away, to run his tongue along each ridge until they all smoothed out. "I weigh the actions of everything I do," Steve said. "It's just that sometimes the consequences of not acting are worse than what _you_ might call reckless action."

Okay, he had a point. Maybe. His methods seemed a bit extreme to Danny, but they worked. And there were quite a few people alive who wouldn't have been without Steve's willingness to go far beyond the abilities of mere mortals to save them.

Danny realized his hand was tracing its way up Steve's chest, finger drifting lightly over the scar at Steve's collar bone before gliding back down again. He wouldn't even joke about the scars being anything but marks of Steve's giant heart and his dedication to duty. 

"Yeah, well...you have a mole," Danny said, poking at Steve's cheek. "Right there."

Steve's grin widened so fast it actually moved Danny's finger. "A mole? That's proof I'm not perfect, Danno?"

Of course, that mole only saved Steve's face from being too pretty to be real, which somehow only made him more perfect. "Your hair grows funny, too," Danny said, running a finger along the uneven line of Steve's sideburns. "And your beard totally grows in a circle, but only right there." He poked Steve in the cheek.

"My...what?" Steve blinked at him. "My beard grows in a circle? Did you seriously just say that?"

"Yes. Right there." Danny drew a little circle around the whirl that had always fascinated him. He might've traced it with his tongue. Maybe once or twice. "You want me to go get a mirror?"

Steve shook his head. "Please, by all means, stay here and enlighten me on all my many flaws. Does the top of my hair grow in zig zags?"

"Very funny."

"No, really, does the side have natural corn rows, Danny? I need to know these things about myself."

"You're so _not_ funny."

"Oh, good, another flaw!"

His eyes crinkled up again as he laughed, that deep, real laugh. It was a sound that made Danny's heart flip over just a little, always had, especially back in the days where getting Steve to laugh--really laugh--was a rarity. His laughter came much easier now, and his eyes were less haunted, more crinkly. Perfect.

"Dammit," Danny muttered, flopping onto his back. "Grace was right."

Steve leaned over him, peering down. "Sorry, what?"

"Nothing."

Danny suddenly found himself with all six feet something of perfect Steve draped over him like a blanket. "If I'm perfect," Steve said, eyes twinkling, but a note of seriousness in his tone, "it has a lot to do with the company I've been keeping the last few years."

Seriously, the guy was just...something. "Hawaii does look good on you," Danny said.

" _You_ look good on me," Steve said, and there was no doubting the sincerity. Which, again, underlined his perfection.

But maybe that wasn't such a bad thing.

"You know," Danny said, his hands drifting down Steve's back to his ass, "I should've realized Grace was right sooner."

"Why's that?" Steve said, responding to Danny's finger drifting between his cheeks by thrusting against Danny's hip. 

"Well, you chose me," Danny said with a grin. "Clearly you have perfect taste."

Steve rolled his eyes, but his arms tightened around Danny. "You definitely taste perfect," Steve said, dipping his head to lick at Danny's neck.

"I taste even better a little lower," Danny said, pushing up suggestively.

Steve raised his head, and Danny reveled in that gleam in his eyes. "Is that a hint?"

"I'm just saying, you might as well put all that perfection to good use."

Steve groaned, dropping his head to Danny's chest. "I should've known you'd figure out a way to turn this to your advantage." 

"Well, you may be perfect, babe, but I still have one advantage."

"What's that?"

"I know you."

Steve raised his head, and that, right there, that look was the one that always made Danny melt. And it was always combined with that tone, the one he heard in Steve's voice when he said, "That you do, Danno."

\---  
END

**Author's Note:**

> Want to learn more about me and my writing? Visit my page at <http://www.jamiemeadowswrites.com/>


End file.
